


Through love and terror

by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)



Series: Porn for every Power [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bad Ending, Captivity, Community: ladiesbingo, Dark femslash week, Do Not Archive, Episode 69: Thought for the Day, F/F, Horror, Mind Control, Spiders, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English
Summary: Annabelle comes back for the projectors. One of them always had interesting feelings for her.





	Through love and terror

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Onnastik for the beta, and to Firebird for letting me use the fanon name she found for the Web.

Everyone says Annabelle went mad. Emily was there the night it happened, and she doesn't remember anything that could prove it's not true. She doesn't remember anything at all.

The only images left are of her waking up, and this man horribly hurt, and everyone in the group had stayed far too late, and they'd forgotten everything. They just had fallen asleep and dreamt of spiders. In Emily's nightmare, one of the spiders had Annabelle's face, but she didn't mention it. So maybe the others lied about their dreams too.

Emily didn't sign up because of Annabelle. She didn't even know she was the "subject" at the time. It was just a tiny bit of easy money for being afraid of spiders. It had hurt her enough when she actually was scared by a Harry Potter movie and made fun for this by other kids. Or when she refrained to scream in high school when a spider was running on her desk, and the teacher acting like it was no big deal. At least, in this situation, it would be expected, even useful.

If she'd known about Annabelle, she probably wouldn't have participated, since she wasn't allowed to talk to her. It could skew the entire experiment. Well, theoretically she wasn't even allowed to know the test subject was Annabelle. But of course she saw her near the building. She went in and out at the same hours. And she would always notice Annabelle. They had only one course together and it had been three years ago, but she was so charismatic and fun, and far too cute for Emily's poor heart.

Who was she kidding? She wouldn't have dared talk to her anyway. She even half-hid when she saw her pass, and looked at her far too long.

She wished she had. Maybe Emily would have mentioned that she was paid to be afraid of spiders and the experiment would have been cancelled and started over with another person. A person who's not the girl Emily still crushes on when they haven’t talked for years. Maybe she would have understood what Annabelle was going through, and she would have tried to comfort her. She would have a hint that she did not go mad just because of the experiment.

Because of Emily and all the projectors, on the other side of the glass, being scared of spiders.

She promised herself that the day they found Annabelle, she would visit her. At home, she hopes. But even in prison or in a hospital. And she would say she was sorry.

But they haven't found her. Such a long time, and they haven't found her. At least she isn't dead? They would have found her if she was dead.

It's been weeks, weeks turning into months, and she still thinks about it, still hopes for news. She peruses the worst local newspapers and magazines for this. She guesses they will say if Annabelle comes back, even if her family wants it to be a secret.

She doesn't know how she thinks it will end. She can't hope, she can't lose hope either. One thing was for sure, the last thing Emily expected was to hear one day a knock at the door. To go and see if she had forgotten again that she had ordered new books on Amazon. To open the door and see Annabelle's smiling face.

Her heart skips a beat, it's cliché but it does. And she does something she would have never expected from herself; she jumps to Annabelle and hugs her tight.

"That wasn't what I expected," Annabelle says, her voice warm, but tinted with a joke Emily doesn't get.

She breaks the hug, but still can't contain her excitement.

"I need to know. Where were you? What actually happened? I'm so glad you're alive and well!"

She can see know that Annabelle's hair is in disarray, her clothes dirty. Of course, where was she? Living in the street? But she looks healthy.

"Do you want to go in, take a shower?" she asks. "Maybe some coffee?" Isn't Annabelle a bit too cool for coffee? Well, Emily doesn't have alcohol at home.

"It would be nice, actually. Thanks." Annabelle still looks at her as she didn't expect this. Why did she come, then, if she never noticed Emily liked her? Why did she come in general? Emily certainly won't ask Annabelle while she's in the shower, but it's still, when she thinks about it, very strange.

Emily hears Annabelle's nails scurrying on the ramp and she goes down the stairs. She still hasn't decided what she's going to ask first.

Even if she did, it would change nothing, as when Annabelle comes down the stairs, she's entirely naked and Emily has no voice anymore. She shouldn't look. But she can't stop herself. Her pretty legs and small pointy breasts and wide hips and dark pubic hair and... 

Even when Emily manages to lower her eyes to the floor, Annabelle talks again. "Do you like me?"

"I mean, yes?" Emily panics. 

"Look at me again, then."

She does. Annabelle was always taller than Emily, but it's weird how she seems to tower over her now. And she has such pretty black eyes, but she has too many of them. Two big ones, and two small ones, and four even smaller ones...

She still doesn't recoil when Annabelle leans towards her and kisses her. Her lips are a bit cold and dry, but maybe Emily feels this way just because her face is on fire. She closes her eyes, circles her waist with her hands. She feels the softest touches on her face, her arms - what happens? Is Annabelle tickling her? She opens her eyes again.

There are spiders crawling all over Annabelle's body, and dozens of them have started invading Emily's skin.

She wants to scream. She can't. She wants to jump, to run, to hit her whole skin with her hands, until they're all dead, but she can't, she can't! All she can do is closing her eyes again - but it's even worse, when she's imagining it - and keep kissing Annabelle, harder, until her heart has other reasons to explode.

Finally it stops, and as she loses Annabelle's lips, Emily feels like she can faint now. Maybe wake up from a dream. But she gets no such mercy. She can no longer see spiders on her skin, but she still feels them. Maybe they're invisible. Or maybe she just feels what's left of their webs.

"You're so afraid." Annabelle whispers. "It's delicious. And I didn't even make you keep kissing me."

Emily doesn't know what to answer to this.

"I will try something," Annabelle keeps going. She lays on the sofa, still naked, and she looks fully human again - and more pretty than ever. "I will let you run screaming, if you want to. I will keep your flat to make up for what you did to me, and you just will never go home again. Can you do that?"

Emily feels like some thread restraining her just broke. She's free.

She screams. But she doesn't run.

"What happened to you?" she asks, after her throat is too raw to keep howling. "Why are you here? _What did I do to you?_ I don't understand."

"You're so sweet." Annabelle says. "I should have noticed sooner. You didn't get out; you're mine now. Come to me, and I will explain everything."

Emily walks to the sofa. Her whole mind screams to her that she shouldn't do it. She doesn't listen to it. Maybe it's magical influence, maybe it's love. Maybe it's not that different.

It's easy to curl against her, after checking there are no spiders. Her skin is so soft. 

"You were so afraid," Annabelle explains, in a soft, lulling voice. "You and all the others. It's all your fault, you know? So afraid that you called to It."

"To what?" Emily feels guilt wash over her like nausea, maybe even stronger than the terror.

"Oh, you will know soon, sweet girl," she singsongs. "It's beautiful and It has all the power and It traps you so well that you don't want to leave ever, the power of I-am-not-mine. It wants you. It wants everything from you, and I'm gonna give you to It. Won't you like this?"

"No, please!" Emily protests. Too quietly, as if she was trying to convince her.

"That's the spirit. You can't enjoy this too much. Well, you will, but you need to be afraid too. The others - it went fast. You, you will have to learn."

And then Annabelle straddles Emily and starts to open her blouse.

Emily feels wet desire drop between her legs instantly, before even realizing how much she still wants it. Even if Annabelle fell prey to some spider... thing, even if it sounds like she killed people or worse. Even if it was Emily's fault. Even if it will kill her. She just wants her.

She moans as Annabelle removes her bra, pulls up her skirt, and her breath hitches when she plays with her clit through her panties. Emily should have shaved, she thinks, but of course she couldn't have known. She doesn't want to think about her unshaven sex that Annabelle sees when she tears out her panties, dark coarse hair like a big spider...

What's happening to her, it's so creepy to think this! It's not the moment! There is no moment to think this way.

And then Annabelle's face totally stops being human again. There are eight eyes. And behind her soft, human lips, her mouth is all black and chitinous clicking... parts, and Emily screams.

She can scream this time, but she can't move. Her arms and open legs are all stuck in what Emily is sure is spider web, invisible but so strong; and Annabelle is alternately licking her body with a human tongue and biting with something that is as far as human as possible, making her bleed. It feels so good, and it's the worst thing in the world.

Emily doesn't know which is closer, her coming hard, or her dying from pure terror. Her heart beats so fast it feels like it will burn out.

Annabelle slides down, and Emily can no longer see her face, can't move her neck, trapped in spider web as much as the rest. She feels something enter her. it's not a tongue and it's not fingers. She knows nothing about how spiders have sex and she already knows too much and she doesn't want to think about it and of course she does.

The orgasm Annabelle gives her, it's... it's monstrous and terrifying. Stronger than she's ever felt, but it's not natural, it enters her body instead of coming from inside. It makes her think too much about the traps Annabelle was talking about, the ones you don't want to leave.

"Will you kill me?" she asks after, crying in Annabelle's lap. She's not sure if it's terror or a plea.

"Not now," Annabelle says, stroking her hair. "Later, if you're nice."

* * *

Emily is a prisoner in her own house, in her own mind.

Annabelle leaves to "feed" every day. When she comes back, she tells her lovingly how she found one of the other projectors, and how they screamed when Annabelle devoured them.

And then she fucks Emily, every night, sometimes with her old face but eight eyes in it, sometimes in full spider form. She dresses her in undies made of spider web, solid and so soft against Emily's skin. She makes Emily beg until she can no longer tell if she chooses to do it of if she's been fully taken by the spiders. She allows Emily to pleasure her until her tongue can no longer move, and she gives her more orgasms than her body and brain can take.

Sometimes she leaves her all tied up with spider web all day. Sometimes Emily seems free, but she can't actually open the door and go out, she can't take her phone and call the police, she can't do anything except thinking that all this shouldn't have happened, and it hurts.

Annabelle was so nice. Annabelle is still nice to her, sometimes, and funny and cuddly, and she can still make Emily's heart flutter. And then she turns into a horrible monster, or unleashes a wave of spiders on Emily's paralyzed body.

One day Emily tries again to break free, like a reflex that won't go, and discovers that the door opens. Or rather, her hand will obey her brain and turn the doorknob.

She hesitates a bit, but she doesn't know how long it will last, so she goes out barefoot and in her nightrobe. The sun hurts her eyes. She runs along the road, and the gets to breathe a bit easier when she enters the closest box store - something ugly but clean and totally devoid of spiders.

What will she do, she thinks? Of course she was never good at contacting her parents, but will they come? Yes, they will, but what can they do for her? Annabelle is so powerful. Maybe the police? Will they believe her? Or she could go to to this Paranormal institute that studies that kind of things? No, it's ridiculous, they're some kind of charlatans...

The police, then. She can lie, she can say Annabelle is a normal stalker. She can use the lies told about her in the journals. Yes, she will do this!

She feels terrorized all along the way. What if a spider saw her and told Annabelle? 

She gets to the police station, but she hesitates again as she's raising her hand to the entryphone. She's afraid that they will just take her home. She's afraid that they will plan to arrest Annabelle and she will do terrible things to her. And she's afraid they will kill Annabelle too. She doesn't want this. Not really. It was not her fault.

She wants her to be normal again, and the Police can't do anything about it.

She dithers for maybe ten minutes when a police woman asks her, on a not very friendly tone, what she's doing here.

"Nothing," she answers. "Just wondering if I must report a theft for my keys, or if I left them somewhere."

It's not because she wasn't able to say the truth and came with a stupid excuse. This could have happened to her at any time. But she knows Annabelle found her back, because as she was telling these words, she was smiling.

Then she can only walk, following her own steps, terrified of where they lead her.

She gets to a shopping center. Annabelle is there, waiting for her.

"Girlfriend!" she explains, and she jumps towards Emily to hug her. She looks human. She smells good, not dusty like spider webs. She's so pretty.

This shouldn't happen. None of this.

"What are you doing in the street wearing this?" she asks playfully. "We need to get you some clothes."

Annabelle leads her towards a shop. She takes Emily’s hand. Her skin is soft. Like living skin, not like spider webs - they are soft too, but Emily would prefer not to know this.

The shop where they go is not Annabelle's style, nor Emily's. It's expensive, evening gowns. Annabelle makes her try a few of them, helping her undress, her hands sometimes playing or her skin, on her nipples. The dresses actually suit her. And Emily would revel in it if she didn't know that everything is wrong. If she could actually leave. If she was not a doll led with strings.

This dress is long, but also has a long slit, and is so form-fitting that Emily blushes at her reflection. Annabelle looks at it critically.

"It looks pretty on you," she says. "But I can see your underwear."

Emily actually blushes, even in the intimacy of the cabin, even knowing that Annabelle is a monster spider, and that she's seen her, in her underwear or without it, so many times...

"I think you don't need it," she says in a dreamy tone. Emily doesn't want to watch how Annabelle manages to cut her bra and remove it with her bare hands. It doesn't hurt at least. When she also removes her panties, they're all soaked with Emily's fluids. It's so wrong that she still feels like this about Annabelle, but she does. She wants her. She leans into her when Annabelle touches her. And she's afraid of her, of course, but she's also so, so sorry for her.

Finally they're going out. Emily is still wearing the dress. Of course a shop assistant will notice she was not dressed like this when they got in! That they stole it, and the Police will actually come!

But each time it seems that someone will notice, Annabelle smiles at them, says "I don't pay.", and that's all. They stop noticing. They nod and let them go.

Annabelle takes her to a café. She even lets Emily choose what they will drink and eat. Here again, she doesn't pay, and everyone finds it normal. And then she's chatting about music and movies.

It's so good, being here with her. No, it's not! It's a trap and she didn't get away! It is, though. Like all she lived was only a long nightmare, like it was the truth. People passing by look at them. they seem to think they are both hot, Annabelle with her vintage clothes, Emily with her long dress. Emily hopes they don’t notice she has no underwear. 

And then a wasp lured by the cake, ice cream and cocktails comes close to their table, and Annabelle's skin opens. A huge spider crawls out of it, jumps, get the wasp, and goes in again. There's not even a scar on Annabelle's brown skin. She laughs.

"Isn't it cool, to be able to do that?"

Emily doesn't like wasps, of course, but she's shivering in fear exactly the same way. The illusion she wrapped herself in disappears again, and she cries.

"It seems it's time to go home," Annabelle says in a cheery voice, and calls a cab. They ride together, Annabelle's arm wrapped against Emily's naked shoulders, her other hand running against her nipples through the dress. Emily tries not to moan, not to beg for more. They don't pay the cab either. The driver doesn't mind.

Annabelle doesn't bring Emily home, but in a vacant house, full of spider webs. Emily's skin crawls only seeing it, even if there are no spiders, not yet.

She couldn't say anything in front of the cab driver, but as soon as they're home her mouth works again.

"Why?" she asks, "why did you let me go?"

"I was testing you," Annabelle answers. Her voice is both warm and hard in a way Emily wouldn't think possible. "I wanted to know if you'd stay, out of fear or love, or even guilt. But you didn't."

"You didn't ask me!" Emily protests. She doesn't know if she would have stayed if Annabelle asked, but it's still unfair, to say it like she didn't love her enough.

"It's not that kind of test," Annabelle answers, almost solemn. "I'm a bit sad you didn't pass, you know. I kind of wanted a friend, I guess. You could have been like me. You could have wielded spider webs, you could have felt the beauty of control. But I failed getting you used to it, I guess."

She kisses Emily's neck, bites a little, but with human teeth, and it feels very good. Emily would have loved to be bitten this way every day, if it had ever been possible.

She can almost regret she wasn't turned into a spider monster. Because then she would have no longer feared them. But right now she does, and that's why it's an almost.

"Will you kill me?" she asks. She remembers the first time she asked. _If you're nice_ , Annabelle said.

"I'm afraid we're past that," Annabelle answers. She doesn't look afraid at all. She looks like she has fun. "But let's enjoy ourselves one last time. You want it, don’t you?”

“Please.” Emily begs, leaning into Annabelle’s arms. “ _Please_.”

They fall on a bed made of spider webs. It’s maybe the best time they had. Annabelle looks human, and laughs at all the right times. Her hair tickles Emily’s neck, her long fingers know her body so well. Her skin tastes wonderful, her fluids even better. Emily moans and buckles and comes too many times to count.

"Now you will bear my children," Annabelle says, leaning on one forearm, watching over Emily’s exhausted body. "And so, I say goodbye."

"What?"

Annabelle laughs at this, a laugh that ripples on her pretty neck. "Oh, no, not like this. Eat this."

She pulls out of nowhere a pretty green apple. It looks good, it smells good. Emily looks at it with incredulity.

"What will happen?"

"You won't like it."

Emily would have guessed that part. Her eyes fill with tears. She can't stop. It's not dignified at all.

"If you need it, I'll make you do it," Annabelle says, her tone a parody of gentle sadness.

"No, no!" Emily screams like it mattered. It doesn't. And she still takes a mouthful of the apple, then another, then another.

Hundreds of tiny spiders fill her mouth, and she swallows them all.


End file.
